Sutileza
by Mist221b
Summary: Sherlock tiene un problema que no puede resolver, John le presta su ayuda y asi es como Sherlock decide acabar con toda esa tontería y decírselo a Lestrade. También Mystrade. One-Shot participante en el Reto 'Díselo con...' para el Foro I'm Sherlocked.


**Sutileza**

Cuando John llego de hacer la compra se encontró con que Sherlock seguía tumbado en el sofá. Estaba exactamente en la misma posición que tenía antes de marcharse, pero su rostro ya no parecía en paz, tenía el ceño totalmente fruncido.

John se encogió de hombros y se retiro a la cocina sin molestarse en esperar una respuesta a su saludo anterior. Colocando las cosas que había comprado en la nevera John cayó en la cuenta de que nunca había visto a Sherlock intentando presionar tanto su cerebro. John se volvió preocupado cuando Sherlock dejo escapar un grito exasperado.

-¡No lo entiendo!–dijo tomando su cabeza con sus manos.

-Sherlock tranquilízate –le dijo John sentándose en su sillón- y cuéntame lo que intentas entender. Quizás pueda ayudarte.

Sherlock dejo escapar una pequeña risita cruel, demostrando su discrepancia a lo último que John había dicho. John no tuvo mucho tiempo para ofenderse después de eso pues Sherlock salto del sofá abalanzándose a él.

-¡Brillante John! –dijo con una sonrisa Sherlock, tenía a John agarrado de los hombros como aquella noche en las vías de los trenes y lo meneaba con entusiasmo. – Tú me ayudaras.

-¿Enserio? –pregunto John algo sonrojado por la cercanía.

-¡Sí! –Exclamo Sherlock separándose de John y sentándose en el sillón de enfrente – No sé qué pasa con mi mente últimamente John, no sé cómo no he caído en la cuenta de que este era un problema social.

-¿Problema social? –Pregunto John confundido, Sherlock le lanzo una mirada para que dejara de repetirle – Perdón. Cuéntame pues.

Sherlock se acomodo en el sillón antes de disponerse a hablar, John le observaba con atención algo asustado de lo que podría decirle el detective. Los problemas sociales simplemente no encajaban con Sherlock.

-Como sabrás no tengo ni la menor idea sobre los sentimientos, y menos sobre el amor –comenzó Sherlock asustando más a John – pero no he dejado de notar la extraña atracción, por no decir repelente, de Mycroft hacia Lestrade.

-¿A tu hermano le gusta Lestrade? –pregunto John sorprendido.

-Sí, y el sentimiento es mutuo por lo que he podido observar –respondió Sherlock secamente – incluso le tendí una trampa a Mycroft para que admitiera y confirmara sus sentimientos por Lestrade.

-Wow…eso es maravilloso, en cierto modo – dijo John perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, quien le iba a decir que Mycroft podía llegar a sentir algo por alguien que no fuera Sherlock o su querida Mummy - ¿Y qué problema hay en eso?

-¡El problema…-empezó Sherlock volviéndose a alterarse- es que no entiendo el por qué no se lo dicen! Así dejarían de hacer el paripé y de comportarse como unos idiotas cada vez que están juntos.

John sonrió divertido.

-No piensas que tal vez tengan miedo de que su amistad se acabe si no son correspondidos –le dijo John suavemente, teniendo la impresión de que también hablaba de ellos.

-¡Por parte de Lestrade puede! – respondió Sherlock sin leer entre líneas la respuesta del doctor – Pero Mycroft es inteligente, debe de haber sido capaz de verlo.

-A veces la persona más inteligente del mundo es la más estúpida cuando de sentimientos se trata –empezó John captando la total atención de Sherlock – puede que sea eso, que sus sentimientos hacia Lestrade no le permitan ver más allá.

Sherlock frunció el ceño asimilando las palabras del doctor.

-¿Qué sugieres? –pregunto por fin tras un pequeño silencio.

-Que quizás necesiten un pequeño empujón – dijo John sonriendo.

* * *

-Lestrade – le saludo Sherlock sin molestarse en preguntar si podía entrar en su despacho.

Lestrade se volvió hacia la puerta ya acostumbrado de las apariciones de Sherlock, saludo a John con la cabeza sin dejar de prestar atención al teléfono.

-Tengo que hablar contigo –le dijo Sherlock ignorando que Lestrade estaba en una llamada importante – Es importante.

-Sherlock estoy en una llamada, sea lo que sea puede esperar unos segundos –le pido Lestrade paciente apartando un poco el teléfono para que el de la otra línea no le oyera.

Sherlock bufo en una rabieta, cogió el periódico que Lestrade estaba leyendo hasta hace unos momentos, lo enrollo y ante la mirada sorprendida de John y Lestrade, alzo el periódico y pego al inspector en la cabeza.

-Vas a escucharme inspector, quieras o no –rugió Sherlock sin paciencia, después de semanas iba a acabar con tanta tontería.

Lestrade, que se había quedado quieto y miraba a Sherlock como si este se hubiera vuelto loco, se despidió de la persona y colgó el teléfono.

-Bien, mucho mejor –dijo Sherlock, volvió a alzar el periódico y lo blandió como si fuera una espada apuntando al pecho de Lestrade – Me habéis cansado ya, con esa estúpidos intentos de llamaros la atención el uno al otro.

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunto Lestrade confundido.

-De Mycroft y tu – empujo otra vez el periódico hacia el pecho de Lestrade para recalcar sus palabras – El idiota de mi hermano está enamorado de ti.

Lestrade abrió tanto los ojos que John pensó que se le saldrían de las órbitas.

-¿Lo dices enserio? –pregunto Lestrade en un susurro.

-Sí, y si no vas y se lo dices de una vez, con lo próximo que te daré en la cabeza no será un periódico.

No lo tuvo que decir más veces, Lestrade cogió su abrigo y salió pitando del despacho.

-Que sutil – susurro John riéndose.

* * *

-¿Crees que ya estarán juntos? –pregunto John horas más tarde sobre el estomago de Sherlock.

-Oh sí, creo que no habrán querido perder más el tiempo. –Respondió Sherlock acariciando el pelo de John – Hemos sido unos idiotas. –dijo refiriéndose a los cuatro.

John río suavemente y planto un beso sobre el estomago desnudo de Sherlock.

-Creo que vamos a compartir aniversario.

-¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas ser mi novio? –pregunto Sherlock alzando una ceja.

-Sí, aunque siempre seremos más que eso. –Le respondió John sonriéndole – ¿Ahora ya sabes que te amo, verdad?

Sherlock asintió y le beso.

-Yo a ti también.

* * *

Aquí mi pequeña contribución al foro **I'm Sherlocked.**

Espero que os haya gustado ;)


End file.
